


springlets™

by rainbowglitterboots (elesbells)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, H&L ficlets, Humour, I like to write silly things that happen in my brain, I mean I say humour but this is my awful sense of humour we are talking about, I really like the word springlets™, M/M, brief swearing of the bantery kind, okay so the f word is said a lot but only in jest and frustration..., phonecall drabble, that wasn't an intended pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesbells/pseuds/rainbowglitterboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little phonecall drabble my crazy imagination concocted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	springlets™

**Author's Note:**

> Again...I blame Samina. I am always blaming her because she's my beaut and the one I share these things with first...and then she gave me the confidence to share said silly things with you sooo...here we are.
> 
> Bunches of Love :) xxx

*********************************

“The fuck?! Are you _shitting_ me Harold?! You said there would be springy bits! Where the _fuck_ are my springlets?!!”

“Lou…Dory has springlets…”

“Yes Harold I am well aware but they are not _your_ springlets…and don’t you use that word. You aren’t worthy of it after what you did!”

“Lou…I told you…it wasn’t my-”

“Nolan…that man has a lot to answer for. Are you… _LAUGHING_?!”

“Lou come _on_ -”

“This is not funny. I am having a full meltdown over the loss of my springlets…”

“Lou…they’ll grow back. Extra…springletty…”

“What kind of word is springletty?”

“I thought it was cute…”

“Cute? No Love…”

“You called Niall cu-”

“Besides the point. Stop distracting…..”

***** SILENCE *****

“Fuck. I miss you”

“I miss you too Lou…and it’s been like...a day…”

“No Love, it’s been several…”

“Yeah but...we skyped yesterday so ...it’s been a day without your _face_ …”

“Fuck. Don't get sappy on me I can’t take it. Maybe I should fly over…”

“Lou…”

“Yeah I know…fuck..I know I’m just. My boy is on his first proper movie set and just…I’m _so_ fucking proud of you, you know?”

“I know…I love you.”

“Fuck. I love you too. And…I miss my fucking springlets…”

***** SNIFFLING SOUNDS *****

“Are you crying? Lou?”

“No…I’m…onions I’m cooking onions…”

“Lou…”

“Fuck. They were so…springy…”

**** TYPING AND CLICKING *****

“Are you…you’re…”

“Yes! I am fucking googling images of the springlets okay!”

“…no onions?”

“Fuck you H!”

**** FURTHER SNIFFLING SOUNDS *****

"I love you..."

“I love you too but…I do have to ask about that tweet…”

"You'll have to be more specific...I...I tweet often...no idea why you'd ask me about a tweet..."

“Mmhmm so you’ll just drop in behind anyone then huh?”

“I was mad about the springlets!”

***** LOUD CACKLE OF LAUGHTER *****

“You’re _fucking_ ridiculous, but I love you…”

“You do?”

“Yes of course…always”

“Fuck...I love it when you say that…”

“That’s why I said it. Okay so…I have to wrap this up. Are we good?”

“…maybe…”

“Lou…”

“Fuck. I can hear your pouting through the phone…and you’re too pretty to get angry at. Look, I really like the hair…and I will miss my springlets but…you look amazing H. My beautiful boy…”

“Christ, don’t start that or _I’ll_ be fucking crying…”

“Onions…”

“Didn’t you say there were no-”

“Onions! Now go! You springlet-less movie star!"

“You just wanted to say springlet as much as possible, didn’t you?”

“You cannot confirm or deny…”

“Mmm…I love you. Always.”

“I love you too. Now. Go, do your acting thing, and hurry back to me!”

“I will do…”

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you die?”

“I told you I wasn’t gonna say…”

“But I’m your fucking _fiancé_!”

“Yes you are but...you _know_ I didn’t want to say anything. Besides…you should embrace the element of surprise…”

“Yeah, well maybe you should’ve told me that, before you got Nolan to hack off your spring-”

“I love you…goodbye..”

“You did _not_ just-”

**** PHONECALL DISCONNECTED *****


End file.
